Wild Thing
Wild Thing was a competitor from the fourth, fifth and sixth wars. In the fourth wars, it was a wedge shaped robot with a lance mounted on a self-righting arm. For Series 5, the lance was shortened so that it would only serve as a self-righter, and a large spinning disc was added on the wedge. In Series 6, the robot was completely redesigned into an arrow shaped invertible machine with a vertical cutter. This version was known as Wild Thing 2, but the name was rarely ever used. Wild Thing was a fierce competitor, reaching the semi-finals in all three competitions it entered, and being defeated only by mighty competitors such as Hypno-Disc, Chaos 2 and Razer each time. Despite these losses, it proved itself an incredibly resilient robot, only breaking down once. It almost defeated Chaos 2 in Series 5, and managed to take Tornado and Hypno-Disc to judges decisions, unlike most robots that lost to those two. The team also competed in Series 2 with Demon and in Series 3 with Thing 2. Robot History Series 4 Extreme 1 Wild Thing fought in the All-Stars tournamount, defeating Dominator 2 in Round 1. Dominator 2 missed a majority of its axe blows, whilst Wild Thing landed several blows on Dominator 2's wheels with its new spinner. The judges put Wild Thing thorugh on the judges decision, based on the aggression shown by Wild Thing, who moved on to fight Firestorm 3. Firestorm slid straight beneath Wild Thing and flipped it over, before Wild Thing self-righted. Wild Thing's disc slashed parts of Firestorm's Diotoir fur, before sliding beneath it and pushed it against the side wall. Wild Thing's disc appeared not to be working, and Firestorm flipped Wild Thing over again. Wild Thing self-righted, before it and Firestorm grappled, with Dead Metal catching Wild Thing and slicing into it. Wild Thing escaped Dead Metal and Shunt, before being flipped by Firestorm again. However, as Wild Thing began to self-right, Firestorm flipped it again, and the self-righting arm was stuck open. The arm propped Wild Thing up off the ground where it was left immobile, and Dead Metal pitted it. Wild Thing later fought in a Challenge against Tornado, the holder of the Challenge Belt. Tornado's new milling cutter bent one of Wild Thing's side spikes, and dug into the wheel. Tornado slammed Wild Thing into the side wall, before the two began a shoving match. Tornado's weapon prevented Wild Thing's weapon from spinning. Tornado slammed Wild Thing into the side wall repeatedly. Wild Thing refused to go down, however, despite the heavy battering it had taken. After escaping Sir Killalot's claws, Wild Thing lost the judges decision. Finally, Wild Thing fought Fluffy and Arnold A. Terminegger in a Mayhem. Fluffy broke down relatively easily, leaving Arnold A. agaisnt Wild Thing, who was the favourite. However, Arnold A. Terminegger's 180 degree axe severely hampered Wild Thing's movements, and Wild Thing lost the judges decision. Series 5 Series 6 Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 11 *Losses: 9 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Entered with Demon *Series 3: Entered with Thing 2 *Series 4: Semi-Final, Round 2 *Series 5: Semi-Final, Round 1 *Series 6: Semi-Final, Round 1 *Series 7: Did not enter Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Series 4 Seeds Category:Series 5 Seeds Category:Series 6 Seeds